Erza Scarlet
Erza Scarlet is an S-Class Mage of Fairy Tail who is famous for her usage of Requip Magic. She is also a member of Team Natsu, as well as a honoray member of Team Sonic Appearance & Personality Appearance Erza is a young woman who has long scarlet hair and brown eyes. She has an artificial right eye made by Porlyusica (replacing the one she lost as a child). She has a slender figure that Lucy describes as amazing and, like most females in the series, she has large breasts. Her most common attire consist of custom-made armor by Heart Kreuz smiths, a blue skirt, and black boots. Her Fairy Tail stamp is blue and located on the middle of her left upper arm. Erza specializes in requip magic, and uses it to requip not only armor, but different outfits as well, allowing her to change her attire at any given time. Personality Erza is a very strict person, often criticizing the bad behavior and habits of the other guild members, causing most of them to apologize, fearing that they might invoke her wrath. She is also very impatient disliking people who don't answer her questions quickly enough. This, coupled with her own tragic childhood, caused many of her guildmates to avoid her due to her social awkwardness. However, she has a great sense of justice and pride in being a member of Fairy Tail. Natsu describes her as "strong, mean and scary"; Lucy says that she's "cool and beautiful, warm and full of passion". Jellal, when he had lost his memories, remembering nothing but the name "Erza", said her name was "full of kindness, brightness and warmth". Makarov called Erza the "Female Knight who doesn't know how to hold back". Erza described herself as someone who was always crying, since she wasn't able to protect those dear to her. Several examples are when Rob tried to shield her from destruction, and when Jellal was captured because he saved her and was brainwashed by "Zeref". Also, Erza has stated that she feels uncomfortable and insecure when not wearing armor. However, when Erza encounters Ikaruga, she overcomes her fear behind and battles her without her armor. Despite her reserved personality and mostly dressing in her conservative Heart Kreuz armor, Erza has shown to have very little modesty or inhibitions. Many of her armors are skimpy, revealing and feminine, and when out of armor she has an affinity for sexy and revealing clothing. Such examples are the sleek evening gown she wore at the casino during the Tower of Heaven arc, and when Team Natsu was working at former council member Shitou Yajima's restaurant, where they worked as waiters. Though Lucy was embarrassed about wearing the skimpy maid outfit, Erza showed no discomfort, taking orders with seductive poses, and after the job was over, she did not take the uniform off, leading Happy to state that she liked it. During the guild war with Phantom Lord, Erza felt no shame or fear at racing out to see the moving guild hall in nothing but a towel. Finally, Erza seems to have no problem with men (or at least her male guildmates) seeing her naked. She felt no discomfort stating her desire to shower with Natsu and Gray or the fact that she used to shower with them when they were younger. When they were at the hotspring, when she learned that the boys may have been peeping on her and the other girls, she wanted to invite them to bath with them much Wendys shock and Lucys strong objection. This side of her personality shows that her former dependance on her armor was purely psychological, and not out of any issue of modesty. Trivia *Erza's first appearance in the Sonic storm Adventure series was in The Wizard in Armor vs. Sonic and Naruto * Due to her red hair, it's plausible that Erza could be related to Naruto and Kushina Uzumaki *Erza Scarlett is one of Dracoknight's favorite anime females like Hinata and Anko Category:Fairy Tail Category:Sonic Adventure film Category:Dracoknight545 Category:Hero